The Sliverlining Heart:LadyGuardian Areses's story
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: Why is Skittles wanting to return her family to the title of Guardians? How does Superman know her if he never even met her? Met Lady Areses, Skittles's own Ancestor who lives in the 21st century at a time of war on her Planet Keondes.


**This is my school project myth. It tells of Skittles's own ancestor, Lady Areses. Heh yes I know that Areses's title is my username. Any ways it was supposed to be um... four pages long...ehehehehhheheheheh... I went overboard three times max. This was originally supposed to be the story of Skittles's Scar of A thousand shames but now I made her the narrator.**

Also Superman is in it! HEhehehehehehehehhe. The story goes sets off with the 31 century but jumps into our time 2008. Areses lives in the 21st century with her stuck up brother Sol Wan Cho. So yea. R&R PEEPS!

**-LadyProtecta out! **

* * *

_:Processing… video recording… May 13, 3008:_

My name is Anita Yang Connel now titled Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox of the Luna and Sol dynasty. My spirit name is Diana, named after Hunter goddess, Diana. I am only 10 years old, to you I look human but I am not born of the Earth race. I am a Keonden Class A warrior and a descendant of the Great and First Lady Guardian of Keondes, Lady Areses also known in her spirit name as Hera. But I am a shame in her legacy that lives on after 1000 years. I have lost my dynasty's title as Guardians of Keondes. I am the last straw and the only living being of my clan to bear the Scar of a thousand shames. Though her family's title has been stripped because of her descendant's failure, she remains proud of me and my accomplishments over my years. She supports me as my master, my teacher, my sensei in the art of weaponry and martial arts. She believes that one day, I will win back our title as Guardians and restore balance to our world. And because of her…I believe that I will. This is why I am here to tell her story. As a toddler, days before I was cursed with the Scar of a thousand shames, I had begged to hear her story again and again…

* * *

_"Mommy, tell us the story of Lady Areses and Lord Sol Wan Cho, the Lady Guardian and Lord Magician of Keondes. Please?" Little Anita Yang Connel giggled as she hopped on her bed. It was only sun set on Keondes, bed time for little warriors and mages but when it came to the twins, Anita and Andrew, they hungered for the tales of their Ancestors, the ones that rose up against Empress Hay Wan, the Dark Lady of the Eastern Seas. The heroes that went from zero to hero in a matter of what seemed like nine heartbeats._

_"Okay, settle down you two. Okay the Sliver Lining heart, the greatest tale ever told since the birth of this dynasty," Echo started, "A millennium ago, a warrior against Empress Hay Wan, the Dark ruler of the Eastern seas, wanted to rule Keondes with her starvation for power. She believed that she was entitled to rule rather than her step-brother, Melan Cho, Emperor of High Northern Shining mountains…"_

* * *

Tornados of fire soon had whipped the earthy floor, spreading their wings on innocent homes and fields and engulfing them in their feathers as the war between new technology and old technology raged on. Keonden of the East Sea dominated the skies, sending rainfalls of lasers on the Keonden soldiers of the North, West and Southern lands. Warriors of Classes D-S, coward back, as cries of agony and pain drenched the land.

"Sir, we need the Elite squad now," one solider begged his general. The General was Lord Mao Kyo Luna of the Luna and Sol dynasty. The man scratched his beard as he paced to and fro, hold a picture of his young niece and nephew, Areses Mikan and Sol Wan Cho… should he allow such children to fight. It was written in the stars that children were reincarnations of souls who had chosen the soldiers. Yet because they were not near the age limit of 18, Areses and Sol were prohibited to join though they wanted to because of they were a decade and four years from birth.

A stocky looking young man at the age of 19 strode in, dressed in red and blue with an S on his chest, escorted by two Keonden Guards. He had jet-black hair and innocent but bold sky blue eyes that glimmered in the torched lit tent.

"Ah yes, Clark Kent, the man of steel, you have heard about our dilemma with the war?" Mao asked. He examined the boy. Superman looked just like a young man, not so much muscular as he had heard of but still rumors are never true.

"Um yes, I had over heard that you were need of assistance to fight this war against your Emperor's step sister, the ally of my nemesis, Lex Luthor, I suppose that he was supplying her with nuclear weapons. Anyone he supplies with in order to have a share of his or her reign."

"Very well then, but tell me, my Kryptoian friend, are you sure you are capable of fighting this sorceress?"

"Sir…were ever you go…I will follow."

At that moment, a girl with sapphire hair and neon electric blue eyes, scrambled into the tent. "UNCLE!" she cried, "Please, oh Uncle let me fight with you"

Mao's face turn radish red as he hollered, "Areses! How dare you come and barge into a meeting! Forgive me my friend; this is my niece, Areses Mikan Luna. She is a bit of a warrior of our blood. But she is a fool to think that her, a decade and four years child would fight! Areses go home where you belong!"

"But Uncle! The floor of thy home is gone! Flooded by the sea dragons that the Dark Empress drives with her burning chariot! Uncle! Please! Let my elder brother, and Sol Wan Cho and I join the ranks to end the wild waters of her wrath! Our homes, our families have been washed away! All that is left are the children of my village! Oh Uncle! Give mercy! Please! Let me join! Thou know that I am a Class A warrior! You train me!"

"Fine… I am sorry if she has been a both to you, Superman. She has her mother's loving and merciful heart but my brother's stubborn tongue!" Mao said to the young man. Superman shook his head and patted her head as if she was a sister to him, chuckling, "No worries, I did the same thing when I was her age."

* * *

"So you got us into trouble again, sister?" Sol Wan Cho asked. Areses stuck out her tongue. "I was doing us a favor, dear brother. I am doing this for those children in our village, the ones that had lost their parents. All of the children of Keondes… sometimes in the night I can hear them cry out to me in tears. I want to bring justice to them! I will be the one who will come face to face with that wretched hag! I will! I vow to!" she cried. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see the hero that had joined Keondes to fight this traitor.

"Excuse me, um…Lady Areses? I couldn't help but over hear your um rants… uh, well it shows that you are brave. I'm surprised you're different than the other soldiers. You're bold and brave and you actually want to fight for what's right… not for money." He said, smiling. Areses smiled. "It just that I was born and raised to be strong for my people. I was born a warrior and if destiny prophesizes that I must die a warrior, then so be it!" the Keonden warrior stabbed the air with her sword. Sol Wan Cho rolled his eyes. "There she goes again…" he mumbled, elbowing Superman.

* * *

Drumbeating of wave horses sounded the call of fear as the trumpets blared that cry for battle. Areses took up her primrose and yellow magenta armor and placed on her headdress. Let the battle come to her, let the warriors taunt at her size, but warn them that size is nothing but a speckle of dust to this warrior. They will fall… she will avenge the children. Make know their voices heard with the swing of her father's sword and her mother's shining shield! She will prevail!

"Charge!" Mao cried, his horse leaping about like a circus dog. Areses screamed as she barged her way through the giant soldiers, magic rained down on their skulls as row by row of sea Keondens struggled to obtain this wild girl. Both at her side was her brother, Sol and their newfound hero friend, Clark. The trio worked as a team, bring wall after wall down and left in ashes.

To some they would be considered as characters for an RPG game: Areses the warrior girl: petite but berserk, brave and loyal; Sol: the Mr. Smarty pants with magic as his weapon; and Superman: the brave and true gentle giant who stuck up for his teammates and never left their side. But to a true warrior, they were the ideal look of a team: strong, proud, brave, fearless, selfless, and loving. Not one ready to die in vain for nothing of this world with out speaking up. They would rather die with no tainted deed or dream of theirs.

* * *

Dark red blood clouds circled the sky as the queen of darkness descended from her high-rise throne of glory. She took note of the group of loyal beings of her half brother. "Curse the ground they walk on," she hissed, "Ancestors of my well being, give me power, set me and me alone on the highest throne! Hear me, I beg of you. Vanquish these fools who oppose me as their goddess! I am all-high! All powerful, make me like you! Make me immortal so I shall live for eternity, my beauty not fade from the sands of time! I beg of you!" Her ruby of hate eyes rolled back as she sang her spell song, "_Mehoawzka! Orcnlamam, Vespericas, Malicsin! Norbnovriachala!" _

Areses looked up at the monster. The wretched being that dreamt of powers, her eyes were choked of vanity. Curse her! Curse her soul! She must perish! She killed! She is a murder to the eyes of God! Murderer! Murderer! She hated her! She hated her! Curse her soul to the core! Ancestors take her away from the face of this once peaceful planet.

* * *

"Areses!" Clark cried. Areses looked at him then at the flash of light stabbed her body. She fell backwards, trembling. "Sister! Mikan! Please! Don't leave me! I am sorry!" Sol cried. And that was the last words she heard before the world around her was swallowed up by darkness.

"_Hear us… future protector of our world…" _

Who… who was there? She looked around… she was in the darkness. Far from her was the fork in the road. One sign said, "Spirit world," the other said "resurrection." She looked back at the path she came from. There was no path, the brick road laid over an abyss. Suddenly figures appeared. One a lady enveloped in light.

"_Lady Hera, hear us. I am Empress Lorinda Kao, ruler of the spirit kingdom. I bare news speaking that you must go back," _she said, warmly.

"But how can I, I am now a living spirit, gone from her shell! Thy cannot return that is the truth! Milady, I am sorry but please, thou and thou court must part thy path for thy shall join her parents in the humble home of the spirit world," Areses tried to pass them but she was blocked by more spirits.

"_Lady… hear us. You are to be made great on your world. You belong there. Thy shall open thou eyes and see why she must not leave her world." _

In a warm bright light hovered a mirror, one of the precious mirrors of memories and visions of the Mirror world. Areses turned the mirror and saw herself at Superman's early adult age, standing high on a mountain foreseeing as far as the eye can see. She wore golden armor over a pink kimono, holding a sword at her side. Beside her was her brother at age 20, holding his staff, a light blue short beard on his chin.

_Flash. _

Her in her 20s, holding a baby, her offspring. She rocked it to and fro, lovingly. The baby had her father's fierce eyes, and her mothers, soft pink nose.

_Flash. _

To the future. Some children who held a resemblance to her bore scars: some lost a body part or four or basically the whole part of their bodies. One boy lost his head yet still looked much alive. Where these her descendants?

_Flash. _

The last descendant was to live in the future world, a thousand years from now. A child of a decade years and the Yang of her twin brother. She was one of the scar children. She had magenta eyes: One with no pupil and the other with an animal like one. She had matching highlights that intertwined with her long brown hair. On her pretty peachy face stained a gory looking mark that slashed her right eye, crossed her nose and reached her left cheek. On the same cheek was a smaller scar that went the opposite direction, forming a deformed X on her face. She stood beside an elderly version of Areses, looking up at her, struggling to understand her training. This girl was her heir. Her squire, her student and descendant. She had the same skills of the Class A warrior just like her. But she was different. She had powers… she was the next generation…

The mirror faded. Areses looked up at the queen. She nodded. _"You must return, oh great one. There is much to you that this world relies on. They will look to you till your heir, the young child who will bare the name of Anita will take your place as their protector. She will continue your legacy. But she cannot unless you return, Hera." _

"Then it shall be done! Let thou will be done! For Keondes! For future! For Past!" Areses yelled. Her eyes opened. Pain shot through her body. The battle was still clashing to the drums of feet. Her brother and her friend were sobbing at their "loss" of a member.

"B-brother?" she asked weakly. Sol looked at her and cried out to the heavens above, "Thank the lord! Thank you!" Superman smiled as he helped her to her feet.

"Dear friend. You have remained loyal as our protector and our ally. I beg of once more you do a favor to us and help me end the witch's power?" Areses asked. The boy nodded as she climbed onto his back. His feet left the ground with Sol at their side.

"What is that of which you plan, sister?" Sol asked. Areses looked at him, with her stern gaze. "I will fight the monster; you take on the guards and steeds that snarl at my heels," she answered, looking at the fortress of hate.

* * *

After an hour passed she found herself in the heart of the castle, surrounded by the smell of dark roses mixed in with rotting corpses. The smell of what is to be beauty and death, the very essences that this mad woman craved. The fortress's walls were painted with shadows of faintly dying torches that flickered in and out like a person near death. In the room sat a glass orb prison containing a man in his middle age of 40 decades. He wore golden robes and a golden hat of glory. He looked up at young Areses, seeing that this child was here to save him. It was Emperor Melan Cho!

"Sister please, show her mercy. She is just a child. Please don't hurt her!" he cried out.

"Sssssoooooo, the rebel warrior still lives. I wonder who restored you? Perhaps that annoying goody goody two shoes in the Spirit world, Lady Kao. When I am done here, I shall take that world too! And I will be queen of both the living and the dead!" Empress Hay Wan sneered.

"Shut it," Areses snapped, summoning her blazing crossbow and papa's sword from her storage gems that rested in the crests on her gloves, "You dare say you are the high queen of this world, you are mistaken. Thou art's eyes open and cannot tell what is gold and what is fools gold! Thou choose greed and become nothing more than an empty shell. Thou have forgotten what your loving mother and father have taught you! Now stand and fight, you coward of the darkness!"

"If you insisttttt, child of lightttttt…" the dark empress floated down from her throne and from her black sleeve drawn an ebony dagger with purple markings, "But be warnnnnn… you are facing a Class S warrior. I am unstoppable and I will not allow some low being stand in my way! This is the end of the road, child."

Before Arese could even breathe, she found her arms jerk and block the on coming attack of her nemesis. Echoes of clashing swords bounced off the walls. Magic sparks flew everywhere. Hay Wan cackled as she slammed her dagger into Areses's arm. The warriors yelped and dropped her sword. She clutched her arm as blood dripped from it. Tears formed in her eyes. She should just give up. She can't fight with one hand. She was never trained to. Over her head hung Hay Wan's dagger. The empress smiled with evil dripping from her lips. "End of the line, child," she hissed.

"NO!" Areses screamed. She judo kicked her sword into her hand and summoning her battle tambourine cart wheeled back to the walls, using its surface as a sling shot to fire her back at the sorceress. Her sword drove a mark through the face of the villain. Hay Wan screamed in agony as she reeled back. Her face, her Persephone- like face, stained with the mark of a holy sword, wielded by some peasant child.

"You will pay, you rat!" she screamed as she raised her dagger and ran madly at the girl. Areses held her tambourine high. With all her heart she sang as she danced around a glowing spell circle that danced in the opposite direction. _"Hear me now, Thy ancestors of light. Let it be made known that when this day comes she shall be judged by your humble knowledge. Let it be made know that because of this, she shall receive and to those of the future the curse that is to be given as the Scar of a thousand shames. I know now that all my descendants shall bare this curse but shall wear it with pride! Now let justice be done according to his will!" _she cried as she danced faster and faster.

"No! NO!" Hay Wan cried as spirits leapt at her from the walls of the fortress. They grabbed her spirit and dragged it down with them into the dark vortex in the floor.

"You will pay, Lady Areses! You and this stupid planet will paaaayyyyyyyy!" she screamed.

Areses fell to her knees and thanked the lord and her elders. It was over… it was over. Never in her life had she felt this joy inside of her. She had served her purpose. "Sister!" She looked up to see Sol run towards her with open arms. She leapt into his arms and held him close.

"You did it, sister! You did it!" he sobbed.

They looked over at Clark, who punched a hole in the prison and pulled the Emperor to his feet. "Thank you, milady! How can I ever repay you?" he shouted with joy. The man looked like a child on Christmas day, receiving presents and giving some away. "It-it was nothing really, I just want to do this for my planet that's all, your excellency!" She stuttered, blushing.

"Sure you can," Superman laughed, "

"Oh there must! I cannot take no for an answer, Lady Areses, Lord Sol , Please! I know! You have shown the greatest amount of courage in Keondes! So from this day forward, let this world know of your great ways. From this day forward, Lord Sol shall be made the judge of this world. Let all stand on trial before you and hear your words of justice. And to Lady Areses, protector of the innocent and meek. Second mother to all children and caregiver to all old and weak. Let this world know that it has a mother watching over you. From this day forward, you shall be called Lady Areses, Lady Guardian of Keondes!" Melan cried.

* * *

So from that day forward and for many generations has my ancestor legacy been passed down. Yet over the years, her dynasty has been cursed, bring it closer and closer to being stripped of its title. And then I was born… and we removed from the ranking of our title. How I know this? I bare the same mark of the Hag that tried to rule over my planet. But now, after had left that unforgiving world, I have learned that the witch's reign has tainted the hearts of my people. Ever since then, Areses has trained me to fight, not just to make myself a fool in battle but also to relieve me of my sins. She believes that I am the one who will regain our title to protect this world. And I believe in her.

"Little sister?" (_Skittles turns around and looks at a teenaged green-skinned young man at the age of 17.)_

This, this is my stepbrother, Querl Dox also know a Brainiac 5.1. I love him very much and will remain loyal to him and my stepsister Shrinking Violet. He too bares a scar but uh…maybe some other time I'll tell you.

"Monster…"

I am not a monster, big brother! Anyways. Me and-

"Sister its 'my brother and I' "

Can it, Brainy! Fine! My brother and I are now adopted into a loving new home filled with people who love us. Its sad to say that we went through a lot, but because of Lady Arseses, I look forward to seeing what this future and this new life with two new sibling bring! Thank you.

"HARLY'S HERE!" (_A boy that looks just like Anita pops up behind the chair and snatches her headphones off her head.) _

ANDREW YIN CONNEL DIGSBY DOX! GIVE ME BACK MY CAP, YOU IDIOT! BIG BROTHER! DREW STOLE MY HEADPHONES! (_Skittles chases after her brother. Querl on the other hand finds it amusing and says,) _

"That's all folks!"_ (In the background, Skittles and Drew yell: "You're not funny, Brainy!" Brainy yells, "Thats to bad for you squirts!" Drew then starts teasing him about his crush of Violet and is chased by his brother.) _

_:End of transmission:_


End file.
